vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Drach'nyen
Summary Drach'nyen is an immensely powerful Daemon, known to the history of Mankind to a variety of titles, amongst them the "Echo of the First Murder" and the "End of Empires". Of all Daemons of the Warp, Drach'nyen is the one most closely intertwined with humanity, as it was "birthed" when in ancient times, one of the original primitive humanoids committed the first murder by willingly killing his brother. The primal cries of anguish of the slayed brother echoed through reality and unreality, with his suffering and his brother's evil taking shape in the Warp, "giving origin" to a being that took the name "Drach'nyen", which was the sound of pain and anger that the primitive man as his older brother killed him. Ever since, the Daemon has been tied to all of mankind, for every life taken by human hand, every word of hatred spoken in the ears of the dying, every thought of killing another to willingly further one's own goals has been an extension of Drach'nyen's influence. The daemon currently resides within a Daemon Sword of the same name wielded by the Chaos Lord Abaddon the Despoiler, master of the Black Legion, former gene-son of the Primarch Horus, and most favoured servant of the Ruinous Powers. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, likely 4-A, possibly far higher Name: Drach'nyen, The End of Empires, The Echo of the First Murder, The Thorn in Reality Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Inapplicable Age: Over 50,000 Years (Was created when one of the first humans committed the first murder by killing his brother), though technically beyond the concept of time in the Warp Classification: Independent Daemon, Warp-Entity formed from the First Murder Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8), Regeneration (At least Mid-Godly, possibly higher), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Existence Erasing (Its attacks tear and slice through the very fabric of the material universe, destroying reality itself), Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (He is connected to the mind of every human which has ever lived, lives and will live, and it is through his influence that humans hate and kill one another), Soul Manipulation (Affects the souls of every human being which has ever, and will ever exist, is ever-present within the moment of murderer and murdered's death), Darkness Manipulation, Flight/Levitation, Shapeshifting (Has no distinct shape while in Realspace, existing as an ever-shifting amorphous mass of teeth and talons. Can assume the form of any human murderer who has ever lived, and will ever live), Size-Shifting, Resistance to Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Power Nullification (The Emperor of Mankind himself could not permanently destroy Drach'nyen, instead resorting to simply sealing him within a Daemon Sword) Attack Potency: At least Solar System level, likely Multi-Solar System level, possibly far higher (A Daemon so powerful that the Emperor of Mankind himself felt the need to step out of his Golden Throne and face it himself. During their battle, made the Emperor feel both doubt and fear, and impaled him with five talons). Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than the Emperor of Mankind, dodged his attacks and impaled him before he could react) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class, possibly far higher Durability: At least Solar System level, likely Multi-Solar System level, possibly far higher (Unharmed by The Emperor's attacks) Stamina: Infinite Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Difficult to quantify. While Drach'nyen is tied to the lives of every murderer and murdered human in existence, its behavior is still mostly animalistic and mad. Weaknesses: While Drach'nyen can assume form in the materium whenever it pleases, it is vulnerable without a host. This problem is obviously not present anywhere not fully material. Gallery SwordDaemon.png|The Daemon Sword Drach'nyen Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Methuselah (Masadaverse) Methuselah's profile (Note: Speed Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Demons Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Monsters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Berserkers Category:Genderless Characters Category:Tier 4